Inu & Kag face Reality
by AlmightySaeChan
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome live out me and my friends funniest moments, except cuter and funnier, not all stories based on real life


Sae- Some of these chapters are based on true things that me and my friends this one isn't one of them but I'll tell you if it is .  
  
(I do not own Inuyasha and there will be 5 year old talk thank you for your time)  
  
! The Dentist of DOOM !  
  
Kagome stood from her watching blue's clues and went to the door, where there was a constant knocking that wouldn't go away. The short 5 year old turned the knob and opened the door to reveal... A frantic Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh hi Inu-asha! Did you cross the street all by yourself?!" She asked in awe. "Yeah. I'm old enough!" The other five year old smirked, then remembered the reason he came over in the first place.  
  
"Can I hide here? My mom says she's gonna take me to da dant...dent...dantist! Ya that's it! The dantist! And Sessomaru says that the dantist comes at you wif a drill and wife!"  
  
(AN: when I was younger I couldn't tell the difference between knife and wife and life .)  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped and she dragged him upstairs to her room and hid him under her covers. "No one will find you there!"  
  
Just then, a knock was heard at the door and you could hear the mumbles of kagome and Inuyasha's mom talking and laughing. Kagome thought fast... AH! Idea!  
  
She ran out to the railing and yelled, "Don't worry mom! Inu-asha isn't in my room hiding! So you don't have to look up here!" she smiled down at them and they smiled back up and she went into her room and told Inuyasha it was ok, cuz they wouldn't be coming up.  
  
"What should we do until my mom leaves?"  
  
"I dunno... hmm... Wanna watch Lion King?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Twister?"  
  
"Too short "  
  
"......Shiritori?"  
  
"I'm smart but not that smart "  
  
"......"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Be a man! Your almost 6! Play something new !!!"  
  
"NO. I DEFUSE to play barbies "  
  
"Well I DEFUSE to play G.I. Doe!"  
  
"G.I. JOE! "  
  
"BARBIES!"  
  
"G.I. JOE!"  
  
"...I have an idea!..."  
  
"What?" inuyasha asked curiously, not knowing the danger he was putting his G.I. Joe action figures in.  
  
In the end the mothers walked upstairs to kagome's room to find her playing tea party with the G.I. Joe action figures, and Inuyasha blowing the barbies heads off...  
  
The parents burst out laughing, alerting the two children and causing them to run in circles around the room trying to catch the kids.  
  
The parents won...  
  
Inuyasha whimpered in fear and wouldn't let go of kagomes hand in fear of being dantified.  
  
"But I dun wanna go all by myself!!!"  
  
"Ya! I don't want inu-asha to go by himself either!!"  
  
Inuyasha's mother smiled, "Then kagome can come too, if it's ok with her mother " (isn't she cheery?  
  
Kagome's mom nodded and the two cheered.  
  
At the dantist's office  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome watched the fish in the tank at the dantist's office intensly...waiting for inuyasha's name to be called out... Which for the sake of me not boring you to death was at that very moment   
  
"Tachiro Inuyasha? And um...guest Higurashi Kagome?" the dentist called out akwardly, unsure of what kagome and inuyasha were doing, taking an appointment at the same time. oO  
  
The two 5 year-olds trotted over gleefully yet cautiously as the dentist brought them to the room where they would look at inuyasha's teeth.  
  
The dantist asked inuyasha to sit on the chair and kagome to get something to stand on, so she could observe. The dantist walked over and sat on one side of inuyasha and asked him to open his mouth...  
  
"WHOA! Inu-asha! Your mouth is BIG!" (hehe excuse the pun .)  
  
"eely? Ut's ih ook ike?" (Really? What's it look like?)  
  
"Like... big... and...big..."  
  
"Kagome? Would you like to try something?"  
  
Kagome grinned widely, "Reeeeeeeally?! Ok!!!" She put on one of the dantist's gloves and started poking around in inuyasha's mouth. She poked his tounge and he growled. "Shtop ich Kaome!" (stop it kagome) Kagome giggled and stopped—content with her exploration she hopped down and waited for the dentist to finish.  
  
A few minutes later, the dentist took off her mask, "Ok Inuyasha, you can go now. Grab a sticker on your way out as I talk to your mom..."  
  
Inuyasha hopped down and walked to Kagome, "See Inuyasha? That didn't hurt did it?" Inuyasha grumbled, "Yea... But it was only cause you we're here too!!" Inuyasha wouldn't realized the significance his words had until he was older...  
  
Didjya like it?! There're more kawaii chapters but I want your opinion on this one too!! PLZ REVIEW and if you have any funny childhood stories that you want one made into please tell me!! 


End file.
